parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls
'''My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls '''is a parody of the 2013 film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Plot Twilight Sparkle (Amy Rose) is still fretting about her recent coronation to a princess (in "Magical Mystery Cure") as she and her friends travel to the Crystal Empire for a Princess Summit along with Princesses Celestia (Vanilla), Luna (Lady Like), and Cadance (Tikal). While there, Sunset Shimmer (Breezie), a former and bitter student of Princess Celestia, appears through a magic mirror, and steals Twilight's crown, one of the Elements of Harmony, while replacing it with a fake prop. In the tussle, the crown falls through the mirror, and Sunset follows it through. Princess Celestia informs Twilight and her friends that the mirror leads to a different world and that Twilight alone must cross over to retrieve it before the portal closes again for thirty moons, else the Elements of Harmony will no longer protect Equestria. As Twilight crosses over, Spike (Kirby), her dragon assistant, jumps in after her. The two find themselves in a different world outside of a large school; Twilight has become a teenage human girl, while Spike has become a dog. The two are confused about this new world but Twilight starts to recognize several of the schoolmates as similar to her friends -- Applejack (Bunnie), Fluttershy (Cream), Pinkie Pie (Rouge), Rainbow Dash (Sally), and Rarity (Blaze) -- and quickly befriends them, helping to bridge animosity that Sunset Shimmer had created between them in the years prior to Twilight's arrival. Meanwhile, she discovers that Fluttershy had found the crown and turned it over to Principal Celestia, much to Sunset's annoyance, as she wants to use the crown for its magical properties. Principal Celestia believes the crown is the same as the prop used as the award for the Fall Formal, but is unaware of its true origins. Twilight decides she must vie for Sunset to win Princess of the Fall Formal to gain the crown. She meets Flash Sentry (Sonic), Sunset's former boyfriend, who opts to help her along with hew new friends to win the Formal. Sunset tries many ways to humiliate Twilight, such as releasing videos of Twilight struggling to get used to the human world, but her friends help to counter these ploys, correct the damage between the various social groups within the school that Sunset had done, and improve her popularity among the students. At the Formal, Twilight is named the Princess and given the crown, but Sunset steals it with the help of two other students, Snips (Scratch) and Snails (Grounder). When Sunset dons the crown, she transforms into a demon-like creature and quickly uses her newfound powers to destroy part of the school and brainwash the other students at the school. Twilight and her five new friends are able to recover the crown, but Sunset remains as a demon. Twilight is able to evoke the Elements' magical powers, temporarily transforming the six into pony-like humans and wielding a power through their friendship that is able to excise the demonic form from Sunset and revert the rest of the students to normal. As everyone recovers, a repentant Sunset asks for forgiveness, and Twilight asks her friends to become Sunset's new friends, something she hasn't had before, though she, Snips, and Snails are tasked by Vice-Principal Luna with rebuilding the school. After the Formal, Twilight and Spike say their goodbyes and return to Equestria with the crown. Twilight is relieved to be back in her own world and with her friends, and feels less reluctant about her royal duties. '''Note: '''This came from the June 17, 2013 edit of the original Wikipedia article. Cast * *Twilight Sparkle - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Pinkie Pie - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Fluttershy - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Rarity - Blaze the Cat (Sonic Video Games) *Princess Luna - Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Rainbow Dash - Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) *Applejack - Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic SatAM) *Spike - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Sunset Shimmer - Breezie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Flash Sentry - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Snips and Snails - Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Celestia - Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Princess Cadance - Tikal the Echidna (Sonic X) Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2 - Rainbow Rocks Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 - Friendship Games Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:MICHAELOVER